1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for clamping ends of boiler wall tubes in alignment so that the ends of the tubes may be welded together. More particularly, the present invention relates to a boiler wall tube tool designed for use in boiler tube walls having closely spaced laterally adjacent tubes.
2. Prior Art
Several boiler wall tube tools have been designed by the same inventor as that of the present invention. These designs are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,391; 4,936,500; 4,722,468; 4,579,272 and 4,493,139. Some boiler walls are constructed such that the spacing between adjacent tubes is very small. In these tools, bolts are used to pass through the spacing between the tubes to tighten the clamping members around the ends of the tube. The bolts have a sufficient diameter to provide the force and strength to tighten the clamping members securely. These bolts cannot fit through the spacing in some boiler tube walls. Therefore, a tool is needed for boiler walls having closely spaced tubes.